


Blast Forge - Immolation

by braintub



Series: Hometown Heroes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braintub/pseuds/braintub
Summary: I just made my own hero universe.
Series: Hometown Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210628
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hey = narration 

‘Hey’ = MC thoughts

“Hey” = Speech

  
  


Blast Forge - Immolation 

8:00 a.m. August 17, 20xx

“Kids I want you to be your best you today that means no foul language Geoffrey, no riots, no attempting escapes, or really any of your usual unamusing antics.” 

“Not fair! Mark leaves all the time!”

“Mark is also 16 he can make his own decisions young man. Now hurry along, I want you on your best behavior when the parents come by. ” 

“That so puts me on mode!” 

The kids begin to scamper around to their usual beats of cleaning, homework, and talking. They get to the usual cliques and begin the usual gossip about who and who won’t be taken home and the rumors about the _surprise guest_. But no one really thinks anyone is getting adopted because as one of the more cynical children remarks “It happens once a week and people almost never leave. This dump is a trap. It’s only good for joining gangs once you leave at 18.” Then the door creaks. 

Mark Sader not a lot of people talk to him, most of the children think he wouldn't want the conversation. Well I mean what is there to say, compared to the 12, 10, and 8 year olds of the orphanage, he seemed like an adult. I mean he got to leave and do stuff like  _ drugs _ , having a  _ job _ , and going to  _ parties _ ! Or that's what they think he did at least I mean what other stuff does a teen do. So when he walks by all the children split like the divine atoms the sisters talk about on sundays. All the children but one, Jenny Meyers the one kid the same age as him. Nice chestnut hair, modest proportions, soft facial features, piercing green eyes, slender immaculate fingers, and flawless pale skin except for the perfect imperfections they called freckles on her face, and model slim legs to top it off. Whoever dropped her off at the orphanage must’ve been crazy. To the general populace of the orphanage she was a big sister but to the boys she was a goddess. Their oasis in the desert called puberty. She was untouchable, so obviously they don’t really vibe with this bad boy phase crush she has on Mark. It's decidedly not crash. 

“Hey Mark it’s uh uhm adoption day and we know you usually don’t uh  _ come  _ to be seen by the parents but we were uh talking and I and the rest of the kids too just thought that it’d be nice if you just uh came? I know it isn’t really your thing and if you don’t want to -”

“I’ll be there.” 

_ What? _

“You will?”

_ HUH! _

“I will”

_ No Way! _

“Who?”

“Me Mark, is this like a joke or bet i missed out on or is me being there a problem”

“No . . . no no no no no it’s perfectly fine I just didn’t think you would, you know come. But I guess it’s a date right wait not a date but like a get together with others that happens to have me and you but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t date you it’s just uh you know uhm -.”

“You should quit while you’re ahead.”

“I should.” 

3:00 p.m. August 17, 20xx 

“We open in ten minutes, children get to your places and Ash. It is so nice to see you down here with the rest of the children. Jenny run him through the process if he forgot from the last time he was here.” 

For the first time in a while the priest seemed surprised the kids moving towards their slots couldn’t make out her face but by the creasing in somewhat of an upward motion on her mouth made the kids think it was a pleasant surprise. But besides the initial shock of Mark being there it was the same old same old some parents came and looked and made promises with some of the children and went home to fill out the forms but most of the time nothing happened. But 2 hours till visiting hours were over a man came in, the  _ special guest  _ came in, _John Walter Driver_ the millionaire the billionaire the CEO of one of the biggest conglomerates in the country came in. 

“I almost thought you weren’t coming”

“You know business a surprise meeting here an urgent call there but hey for you I called it quits early. Sooooo do I get a reward?” 

_ Gross _ . I mean Sister Katherine is young but above all she’s sworn to chastity. Like isn’t  _ every _ woman of the spire sworn to chastity? Isn’t _every_ person sworn to the spire on the sex is a no no train? 

“Your reward is meeting the wonderful children in the orphanage, so how about getting to meet them.”

He starts his patrol around the room following loosely behind the sister looking at the cards that show the kids universals making minor conversation surprisingly passing over who everyone _thought_ would be chosen Jenny. I mean she's the whole package, good grades, polite attitude, and some nice athletic universals too. She was the captain of the public school track team! The only  _ bad _ thing about her was her being on the older side of the field. He took two steps. TWO STEPS! Past JENNY and stopped at MARK. He didn't even look at the cards or say a word for that matter but he got that he’s the one face. Weird. Super weird. 

“Sister mind bringing me the papers. I like this kid's vibe.”

“I’ll bring the papers for Jenny right away.”

“Jenny is an odd name for a boy.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Issue - 2 BlastForge

Hey = narration 

‘Hey’ = MC thoughts

“Hey” = Speech

  
  


Blast Forge - Immolation 

August 17, 4:45 20xx

For also the first time ever the sister looked  _ furious _ . Like Livid, Like completely on mode. Why? Mark wasn’t anything special, I mean it wasn’t like she had a crush on him too right? But even if she was prepared to break her vows for some random guy with gloves it wouldn’t have made her  _ this _ mad. The tension in the air was literally choking Xavier and Jenny who were next to him. 

“Jenny  _ is _ a girl.”

“Kid, you a girl”

“No and my name is Mark. Is there a problem  _ sister _ ?”

That seemed like the bad answer. It was blue clear that if fortune 500 over there didn’t fund most of the orphanages around including this one she would’ve hurt someone, the problem was no one could tell if it was Mark or Johnny boy. 

“The papers good lady”

She slowly picks up the papers tightening her fingers on the edge hard enough so they crumple and hands them over. 

“So I should sign where’

“There, there, and there but you know there is a day wait until you can fully adopt a child and have the interview, plus the week period where Mark can return and -”

“Those won’t be needed.”

“They aren’t negotiable. Are you out -’

“I pulled strings, a lot of strings in fact for this to happen. Mark pack your stuff kid you’re coming with me.” 

A stunned silence falls onto the kids. Can rich people  _ do _ that? I don’t think they can, I mean like really how legal was him even  _ suggesting _ he could do that. AND WHY WAS SHE SO MAD ABOUT IT. 

“Don’t have all evening kid let’s get a move on, some pep in the step, some wind under your feet.”

“Yeah uhm one sec”

“I hope we won’t have any more issues, good sister I hate to talk to someone else with more  _ pull _ about this.”

His childish sneers didn’t win him any good graces with the rest of the kids. Dirty glances and heated glares filled the room with bad vibes. Sure she shouldn’t have been so mad about it but him rubbing it in her face wasn’t crash. 

“Jenny go tell ash to hurry up we wouldn't want our guest to wait too long.”

“Uh yes sister”

‘What the hell is happening. There were much better candidates, every interaction I’ve read about him would suggest that he wouldn't know. But the ones you don’t think are bad are usually the most dangerous. What was up with the flirting isn’t he gay? Maybe he’s testing me seeing how much I know. Where is his wedding ring  “Mark” Was that shipping yard a “ Mark” property owned by a dummy company of his. But even then the people there weren’t affiliated to the business. Last night I was sloppy, well sloppier than usual “Mark” could he have followed me here. Think Mark, think you promised the orphanage wouldn’t be involved so get them out of this. Maybe I -’

“Mark!” 

“Huh!”

“Are you ok? You seemed lost in thought.”

“Yeah everything’s fine just didn’t expect to be leaving today especially at you know 16.”

“Neither did I.”

“What?”

“No not like that it’s just we both have been in here forever and you just get so used to having the same people around you know.”

“Yeah I get that. Jenny you’re a nice person you know that.”

“Is that your way of saying goodbye?”

“I’ll drop by every now and then.”

“Yeah I'd like that all of us would.”

August 17, 6:00 20xx

“If you’re trying to look composed you are failing miserably. If you’re wondering why you, it's because the members of the board at Driver Entertainment predicted that the consumers would question the C.E.O.s credibility on toy making for kids without one of their own.”

“Why are you talking in third-ish person and with an Australian accent?”

“Ah right the mask, I am not John Walter Driver I am his secretary, butler, body double, and bodyguard. My name is Alexander Corvus, and you are now Mark Sader Driver, Mr. Driver’s son born in secret in an incubation chamber without his knowledge until you were picked up at the age of 8 and raised in secret due to your shy nature.”

“How convenient, big problem people know who I am a lot of people know who I am.”

“Sharp but not a problem as the people of the orphanage and anyone who has visited in the last 4 years are being signed into contracts to insure their silence.”

“So what? You’ll have a monitor on them at all times to stop them from talking? Even you can’t ensure that they don’t slip up every now and then.”

“You know from someone so cynical I surprised I fooled you with my flirting considering Mr. Driver is gay. But the rabbit hole goes far deeper than you can imagine. Neurological chips courtesy of the call he  _ cut short  _ coming here. They provide a reset in their mind anytime they mean to mention you thus stopping their memory of you.”

“That sounds illegal, very illegal.”

‘No mention of the ring yet he is testing me. Just not in a way I’d expect.’ 

“It is, don’t make me put one in you.”

August 17, 7:00 20xx

‘Everything in here is way too big’

Modern Sleek designs and floating chairs line the soft pastel palette. Everything in the lobby is made to be therapeutic but gives the complete opposite feel. Every sense heightened every instinct screaming, howling,  _ crying  _ for Mark to just stop following. Granite floors burn at the soles of his feet, the receptionist’s look of distaste at not the latest style puts heat in his cheeks, and the shame on his face from not knowing how to use the bleeding edge tech to give himself a Tedrian shot makes him want to  _ drown _ .

“Get settled in your new quarters, you'll meet the master tomorrow. He’s at a social gathering all night.”

‘Crashest thing you’ve said all night’

August 17, 9:00 20xx

BzztBzztBzzt

‘It’s time’

August 17, 9:10

“You think he’ll show up like he did the other place.”

“Who?”

“You know the guy who’s been hurting our other operation sites.”

“He doesn’t even exist in the reports they said it was a police sting. Besides if someone does show these babies will put them on mode.”

“Maybe but -”

“Just focus on the shipment. Look whine over there while you check the warehouse to make sure the deal is still going good. I'll watch this side by myself.”

“I’m not sure about -”

“You doubting my universals”

“No, look just be careful.”

Thwack

‘Did I hit in the right place? I’m guessing from his face I did. Even if he can’t speak, he can still punch, can’t lose my guard like last time.’

Dodging the counterattack from the man Mark hits him with a well placed kick to the stomach launching him into the crates. The whirling of the blue and white kolder branded gun gives him enough time to dodge. 

‘Need to end this quick before his friends check out the noise’

The K-29 Mark realizes fires another blast grazing his chest throwing him on the ground.

'How the hell am I live? Think about it later'

Jumping back he charges into the grunt and grappling onto him Mark and the thug roll around on the shipyard floor trading light blows at each others midsection. A well aimed strike at the thugs nose gives Mark enough time to charge his attack. 

“Sorry about this pal”

“Krk?”

FWOOSH

“Fire never lets me down never will. Sorry about that wouldn’t want back up -”

“Look who fell into our little dealing. You know that dock you wanted, it's yours if you off the idiot over here.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K-29 = The unsurprisingly 29th mark of the Kolder Plasma Impact Canon is an improvement on the charge time of the 28th Mark
> 
> Kolder = A very prominent gun brand renowned for it's bleeding edge tech
> 
> Tedrian = A large pharmaceutical brand that made a fortune selling self given scans and shots used in buildings

**Author's Note:**

> Crash= A word adjacent to cool or great.   
> Mode= A state of discomfort, displeasure, or a generally negative state.  
> Universals= A word adjacent to stats or rank.  
> Cards= Information about the subject at hand in this case the kids
> 
> Kill me with constructive criticism.


End file.
